Simplify the following expression: ${-2x+8+5-x}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2x - x} + {8 + 5}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-3x} + {8 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3x} + {13}$ The simplified expression is $-3x+13$